


Realization

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Eren Yeager, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: During a simple spar Levi Pins Eren and realizes somethings.(I suck at summaries so just read it)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own sadly.

Eren was watching the others do hand to hand practice when his turn came up. Unfortunately Captain Levi decided to be Eren’s opponent. Eren shutters knowing to thinks for sure as the outcome. The first being he was going to get his ass kicked. The second he was going to get very hard because seeing his captain move is sexy as hell even if its while kicking his ass.   
Levi wastes no time launching his attacks. Eren keeping up best he could. He even lasted a good five minutes longer then he normally does. Unfortunately unlike most times, when Levi took him down. He chose to pin Eren in a full body pin. Eren panics give that position made him rock hard in seconds, and from the stunned look on his captains face he could feel that fact. Eren in a horrified rush, not only breaks the pin but practically tosses Captain Levi off him and took off running leaving Levi to stare after him in shock. Not wanting to deal with that level of mortification and belittlement. He was in his cell in record time.   
He chose to skip dinner and snuck off to the showers so he could bath before bed. He had just striped off his shirt revealing the well built form he that is typically hidden under the uniform. Someone enters and Eren instinctively turns to look toward the new arrival and freezes.  
His captain stood there leaning against the door frame.  
“O...oh hello Captain. I.. I figure everyone else already....”.  
He noticed his captain seemed to be looking over his exposed torso. Turning bright he ops to hide behind the curtain of the shower stall he was in front of.  
He could actually hear the deep chuckle making him shutter.  
He tries to ignore the sound of his captain striping to shower as he finishes removing his pants and undergarments folding them and push them clear of the stall without exposing himself. He knew he was being stupid but with the man he had feeling for in the room, near or in one of the near by stalls, it made him self-conscious. He turns on the water and steps under the warm water to start washing up. It was do to having his eyes closed and the sound of water covering the area that he didn’t notice the curtain being opened or Levi joining him in the stall until He feels a feather light touch on his stomach. His eyes shoot open and he is face to face with his very naked and now wet Captain.  
“C...captain w...what....” He swallows thickly and force his eyes away from the man.  
“W...what are you doing in here?”  
Another chuckle sound.  
He feels Levi reach past him and grab the bar of soap.  
“Relax Eren, and I believe you can call me Levi when we are alone.”  
After that he has to suppress a shutter as Levi begins to wash him.  
“W...why”.  
“Eren you can look at me you know. Makes conversation easier.”  
“T...trust me Levi me looking away is the only reason I can actually speak”.  
Eren was bright red and winced. Had he really just said that.  
He feels Levi guide him by the chin to look at him.  
“Care to tell me when you started having more sexual thoughts and feelings about me Eren?”  
Eren had to take a few deep breaths before speaking as he tried to will himself not to get an erection at the sight of Naked Levi and the feeling of the mans hands running across his skin.  
“Awhile. Want to explain why your, well doing any of this?”  
“Because brat I happen to have more then sexual feelings for you. I’m curious though is what you feel only sexual or?”  
“No it isn’t only sexual”.  
“Never thought to inform me of your feelings brat.”  
“I maybe impulsive but I don’t willingly put myself in situations that could wind up in heartbreak. Give what I am, I assumed i’d die alone and a virgin. So yeah I kept my feelings to myself.”  
Eren is pull flush against Levi and bites back a groan as he feeling how hard Levi was against him.  
After a quick internal debate on risks he decides to say fuck it and captures Levi’s lips in a heated kiss. Feeling Levi respond in kind urged him on lifting him and pressing him against the wall, not once breaking the kiss. Showing some of the strength he regularly hid.  
There lengths sliding against each other drew a low moan for the two of them. Eren breaks the kiss only to plant small light hungry kisses along Levi's jaw and neck. His teeth grazing the spot between his neck and shoulder drawing a surprised moan from Levi as he bucks against Eren.  
“E...Eren lets finish the shower and go to my quarters.”  
Eren carefully placed Levi down with a shy smile before starting to wash the man paying careful attention to the various sensitive spots he found. They quickly rinse off and dress. Levi all but dragging Eren along. Once in the privacy of Levi’s quarter Eren pulled him into another heated make out session. Only pausing long enough to remove each others shirts as Eren backs Levi to him bed. They were naked by the time Eren pushed the man flat on the bed. He then kisses down the length of Levi’s body skipping the hard length to kiss up the inner thigh of both legs. The man was trembling under the feeling.   
“S..stop teasing brat.”  
Eren gave a small chuckle before slowly taking the head of the man’s cock into his mouth. teasing it with his tongue before slowly sliding more into his mouth. He took it slow at first to get use to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth. takes a little more with every bob of his head. making sure to use his tongue for added pleasure and keeping his teeth out of the way be he could. till he was able to take the whole length. Judging from the sounds Levi was making, he was doing a good enough job.   
“F...fuck for a virgin you are to good at this” He gritted out between moans.  
Eren's response was to reach up and message Levi’s balls. That did it.  
“F...fuck I’m going to cum” Levi warned but Eren didn’t slow and with a deep groan Levi spills over into Eren's mouth. Eren quickly swallows the load and pulls away with a smirk.   
“Top drawer” Levi mutter and Eren checks it. pulling out a small jar of warm oil.  
“Do you know what to do as you are topping this time.”  
Eren rolls eyes.  
“Yes Levi.”   
He coats his fingers in oil before circling Levi’s hole letting his relax into the feeling of being touched before slowly pushing a finger into him. Giving slow thrusts as he adjusts. Soon enough Levi was bucking back against his finger so Eren added a second. Levi winces slighting at the stretch and Eren shift around a bit with every thrust until suddenly Levi arches and gives a lewd moan. Eren smirks and aims for the spot with every thrust. Remembering to scissor his fingers to stretch Levi as Eren wasn’t exactly small. After a bit he adds a third finger which Levi barely register.   
“D...damn it Eren just fuck me already.”  
He chuckles and pulls his fingers out making Levi give a groan. He then coats his own cock and lines himself up before slowly pushing in. Levis arms wrap around him and Eren captures his lips and reaches down to stroke the mans length to detract him from the burn. Once he was full seated inside he holds perfectly still. Letting Levi adjust to him. After a bit he feeling Levi move against him drawn a low groan of pleasure from Eren. He starts a smooth even pace and aims for that spot inside Levi that drives him crazy. Feeling Levi’s nails drag along his back sparks a more dominant side and his pace gets rougher making Levi cry out in pleasure a match his thrusts.  
“Fuck Eren, You feel so good.”  
“Your so tight Love, So good for me.”  
His pace picks up and Levi wraps his legs around Eren’s hips.   
He could feel his end coming so he reaches down and starts to stroke Levi again, in time with his rough thrusts.  
“E..Eren i’m going to...”  
“I know me too.” Only three more strokes and Levi is Cuming hard in his hand. Eren give a few more hard thrusts before thrusts deep and spilling inside the man’s tight hole.  
Carefully pulling out he quickly grabs a damp rag and thoroughly cleans Levi and himself.  
After tossing the rag in the hamper Levi pulls Eren into the bed.  
“Your sleeping here tonight.”  
Eren gives the man a soft smile and pulls Levi into his arms.  
“Of coarse.”  
“Eren?”  
“Hm?”  
“This relationship wont be easy, but...I want to give it the best shot we can.”  
“I do as well and I know it wont be easy.”  
“By the way, How are you that good if you are a virgin?”  
“Instinct I guess I just knew what to do, no clue how I knew but I did.”  
“I see.”  
There was a long pause.  
“Eren?”  
“Yes Levi?”  
“I love you”.  
“I love you too Levi.”  
With that the two men fell asleep.  
Out side the door of the two unaware men stood Henge and Commander Smith.  
“about damn time those to got together.” Henge chuckled. Commander smith shook his head in exasperation.  
“Here is to hoping those two make each other happy. Heavens know they deserve it.”   
-End-


End file.
